The Failure
by Tavern Bard
Summary: U7: BG fic. A slightly different take on what might happen in the Black Gate chamber at the end of Ultima VII: Black Gate.


Summary:_ U7: BG fic. A slightly different take on what might happen in the Black Gate chamber at the end of Ultima VII: Black Gate. _

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Author's note: This is the first fic that I ever wrote, so please be patient with me. English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader so there'll be some grammatical mistakes. Okay, now onward to the story…

* * *

It was an intense battle between my companions and the Guardian's cronies but we've finally won, even though not unscratched. Unfortunately their leader, Batlin, had managed to escape when he realized that his side was going to lose. But all of the other Fellowship inner circles were dead, their bodies sprawling on the stone floor of the Black Gate's chamber. And all of my friends, albeit nursing a wound or two, were still alive and kicking. Jaana was casting a healing spell on Iolo's injured leg. Dupre and Shamino were arguing about who killed Hook. And Sentri tried to stop Spark who was still kicking the already dead Abraham. I got a gash on my right shoulder but I barely felt the pain and fixed the problem easily by downing a bottle of yellow potion from my backpack.

After doing a quick scan at the enemy's bodies with my eyes, I started to study the Black Gate. The gate itself was made fully of blackrock and I was sure with one precise shot from Rudyom's wand, it'll tear to pieces. But there was a protection barrier that surrounded it. One that must be removed before anything or anyone could get near the gate.

After closer inspection, I realized that the barrier's power came from three small cylinder top stone pedestals that were situated at the two sides in the front of the gate and another one at the back. Those three pedestals were forming the shape of a triangle that surrounds the Black Gate. After some even closer inspection, I also found out that each cylinder had a slot on top of it. And I recognized immediately that those slots had the shapes of triangle, cube, and sphere.

"Thinkest thou that the slots look very familiar?" Shamino whispered from my side.

I nodded in confirmation. "Aye, they are the same shapes with the small blackrock prisms from the three generators."

"So the prisms are the key to turn off the barrier right?" Dupre asked from my other side with pure curiosity on his face.

"Well, there is only one way to find out."

Carefully, I took out the three generators' prisms from my backpack and with a determined move placed the first prism on its proper slot. The prism fitted perfectly. And with a small click sound, the barrier became fainter.

"That did it." I said with a small grin.

I then proceeded to place the second prism and the same thing happened. Right now the barrier was as thin as a small rope.

"Stand back." I said softly but determinedly to Shamino and Dupre.

I was expecting some protests, especially from Dupre, but they only nodded with understanding and walked away to join the others. It wasn't that I didn't trust them but I wasn't sure what would happen when I place the last prism, and it was better to be careful. After making sure that none on my companions stood too near, I walked to the last pedestal at the back of the Black Gate.

I was extra careful when placing the last prism on its slot, half expecting that it was going to blow up or something. But it only made the last strand of the barrier to disappear completely into thin air. I was about to sigh in relief when the Guardian's booming voice resounded in the hall. The shock almost made me jump out of my skin.

All of my companions were listening to the Guardian's short speech with an expression of fear mixed with defiant on their faces. It wasn't the case for me though. Damn that big red guy for exploiting my weakness. I knew that since the destruction of the sphere generator that I no longer would be able to return to earth using the moongate and that I was going to be stranded in Britannia. And here right in front of me is my one last ticket back home. The thing that I should destroy as soon as possible before the Guardian could use it to enter Britannia.

After a few seconds of internal battle, my choice was finally set though. I would never left Britannia to the Guardian's mercy even if it meant that I needed to sacrifice my chance to go back home. Besides, there was still the probability of finding another way.

With a grim nod, I put the Black Sword back to its scabbard, took out Rudyom's wand, and started to back away slowly from the Black Gate. My eyes never left its smooth surface that started to ripple with the image of the Guardian. Then suddenly, I heard the shouts of warning from my companions and the sound of running steps.

I quickly looked to my left but was too late to do anything before a wingless gargoyle's body hit me; the impact sending both of us into the Black Gate. I barely registered it when we ended up landing on the ground of my porch back on earth. But then the realization hit me. 'I had failed. The Guardian must be entering Britannia right now. And I am stuck here on earth, unable to stop him. No!'

With a scream of rage and agony, I ripped the Black Sword out of its scabbard and stabbed the already dying Forskis to his death. Only barely able to stopped myself from stabbing his body over and over again to vent my anger and frustration.

"This can't be happening. I must return to Britannia now. There must be some way to do it." I muttered to myself.

And than a thought hit my mind. 'Of course! Arcadion might be able to teleport me back to the Isle of Fire!'

"Arcadion! Canst thou teleport us back to the Isle of Fire?"

"I am afraid not, Master. My teleportation spell only limited on Britannia and we are no longer there."

The daemon's answer deflated all the hope that started to rise in my heart. And I could only fell to my knees and cried in my desperation. Rudyom's wand laid uselessly on the ground, at my side. At least if it was left on Britannia, one of my companions would be able to pick it and finished to job that I was supposed to do. But now, they wouldn't be able to stop the Guardian coming out of the Black Gate and they wouldn't stand a chance on fighting him when he entered Britannia.

A parade of scary visions of a ruined Britannia swirled in my mind. And only the thought of it made me felt sick and wanted to puke.

"Damn you Guardian! Damn youuu!" I screamed in my desperation.

'No! I will find a way to go back to Britannia. No matter how long or how complicated, I must try. I cannot leave the land and its people to the mercy of the Guardian.' I thought bitterly.

And with that thought in mind, I started to stand. I guess my first visit would be to the gypsy. I really hoped that she might know what to do.

**Fin **

There it is. I hope it's not that bad. Opinions and constructive criticisms are very welcome. But no flame please, I burned easily.


End file.
